


I Didn’t Know Jorge Was Whorehey...

by orphan_account



Category: Tik Tok - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Benji, M/M, Whorehey, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: based off this throwaway line in Benji’s YouTube video “how I met my bf 😳✌️(while jeyjey does my hair)“There were 20 other people he [Whorehey] was talking to at the same time we were we talking”“I was so mad when you told me that”
Relationships: Jorge “Jey Jey” Gardi/Benji Krol
Kudos: 36





	I Didn’t Know Jorge Was Whorehey...

**Author's Note:**

> first fic on this tag, I guess ✌️

Benji and Jorge aggressively making out on Jorge’s bed. Benji was combing his hands through Jorge’s curly black hair and Jorge was using his hands to sensually stroke his boyfriend’s thighs. They had never gotten father than just making out, mainly because this was Benji’s first time with a man and Jorge didn’t want to pressure him into something he wasn’t ready for. Benji, on the other hand, was desperately trying to get into his boyfriend’s pants and didn’t know how many more hints he could drop about Jorge taking his ass virginity. Then, Jorge slowly broke away from the kiss, making Benji let out a disappointed moan.

“No, let’s not stop doing that. Don’t stop kissing me,” Benji whined, brushing his lips softly across his lover’s. Jorge gently cradled Benji’s face in his heads and pulled him away from his face. 

”You’re so pretty,” Jorge whispered while letting himself admire how utterly ravished Benji looked. There were hickeys lining his tanned neck, and his lips were swollen and red. He was also very flushed, even more so after Jorge complimented him.

“Stawp,” Benji grinned, trying to hide his burning cheeks.   
  
“I’m serious, Benji Krol. You are the hottest person I know,” Jey Jey replied, letting his hand snake through the brunette’s hair. Benji was seriously trying his best not to pop a boner right there and then.

”You have to say that, I’m your boyfriend.”

”I’m so lucky,” Jorge said before crashing his lips against his boyfriend’s. Benji couldn’t help but let out a moan at the sudden act. He could feel Jorge smirk against his lips. 

They made out for 10 more minutes before Benji abruptly stopped them. He was trying so hard to be patient but he couldn’t, not when Jorge was kissing him so passionately and hard. He wanted—no needed—to be fucked.   
  
“What’s wrong?” the raven haired boy asked.

”Nothing—I just—can we...can we—try something?” the older boy replied nervously, biting his already swollen lips at the anticipation.

“Of course,” Jorge responded, grabbing Benji’s shaking hand and holding it comfortingly.

”I thought—well...um—I think I’m ready...” Benji faltered, blushing harder than he’s ever blushed before. He was thankful that Jorge had caught on so quick, leaving him from feeling more embarrassment.   
  


“Are you sure?” Jorge asked, tentatively looking into his lover’s eyes. Benji was sure—he had never more sure of anything in is entire life. He wanted Jorge, every part of him.

”So sure, baby,” Benji confirmed. Jorge nodded and gave him a hard kiss before laying him down on his bed and crawling on top of him. Benji felt a rush of excitement travel throughout his body as he kept telling himself that this was actually happening.   
  


Jorge was kissing Benji more passionately than he has ever has before, if that was possible. He kissed every square inch of his boyfriend’s neck, leaving dark bruises as he went along. Benji was moaning like a whore under him the entire time, desperate for things to escalate. He was already hard and was extremely pissed at the fact that Jorge wasn’t. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, he pulled up Jey Jey’s blue sweater and threw it across the room, leaving his boyfriend bare chested. Jorge raised an eyebrow at him, smirking mischievously as he did so. 

“Stop being a tease and fuck me, you dick,” Benji exclaimed, getting harder and harder by the second as he stared at his boyfriend’s creamy white chest. 

”What happened to the blushing, innocent Benji I had a minute ago,” Jorge remarked, teasing with the hem of Benji’s shirt.   
  


“He left the minute you said you would fuck me, so why don’t you do that.”   
  


Jorge finally gave in and pulled off the brunette’s shirt, throwing it in the same corner as his now discarded sweater. Soon after the hapless grinding and making out the two boys were doing, Jorge finally began to get hard.   
  


“Took you long enough,” Benji wanted to say but decided not to as it would ruin the mood. Turns out he should’ve have been afraid of him ruing the mood...

Jorge’s phone started buzzing on his bedside drawer, much to the annoyance of Benji who knew that Jorge would never not look at any notification he received. Who knew getting laid would be so much work? 

“Give me a minute,” Jey Jey murmured as he crawled off Benji to check his phone.   
  


“Really? You absolutely **have** to check your phone now?”   
  


“It could be important.”

”You’re a Tik Tok star—you’re phone is never not going off.”

Jorge promptly ignored Benji’s pleads and checked his phone anyone. His eyes went up in surprise. That caught Benji’s attention...

”Who is it?” the older boy asked. 

”Um—nobody,” Jorge answered untruthfully. 

”You’re a horrible liar. Tell me who it is.”

”No one important,” Jorge said, putting his phone back on the counter. Benji raised an eyebrow at him.

”We’re not going to have sex until you tell me who that was,” Benji said, stubbornly. 

”Just someone I used to talk to,” Jorge remarked, trying his best to get his boyfriend back into the mood. Benji pushed him aside and grabbed his phone off the counter. He already had his thumbprint in Jorge’s phone so he was instantly able to get it. 

”Benji, don’t—it doesn’t matter,” Jorge whined, trying to grab his phone. 

”It matters to me, so can you please just let me do this,” Benji demanded. 

”Fine,” Jorge sighed, his shoulders slumping.   
  


The minute Benji unlocked Jorge’s phone he was sprung with the chat messages of his boyfriend and someone named @evan_apa803 on Instagram. The most recent message read “I’ve been missing you.” Benji’s blood boiled. He scrolled up to the earlier DMs that were sent. 

@evan_apa803: you’re rlly cute

@jeyjeygardi: not true but ok ✌️❤️😂

@evan_apa803: no rlly. u look like Evan Peters   
  
@jeyjeygardi: not like I haven’t herd of that one befor

@evan_apa803: shit i thot I was being original and romantic 

@jeyjeygardi: i never said it wasn’t romantic...🤭💓🌈

Benji turned to face his boyfriend.

”So, who’s this cause he’s clearly not no one?” Benji asked, trying not to yell and cry all at once.

”I told you, I doesn’t matter who he is. He’s not in my life anymore,” Jorge tried to explain.   
  
“But who was he when we was?”

”Do you really want me to tell you?”   
  
Benji nodded. 

“Before you and I started dating, I talked with some other people,” Jorge said. Benji just stared at him blankly.

”By talked you mean flirted,” Benji snapped. Jorge sighed thoughtfully as he continued.

”I flirt with everybody, and this was before you and I even knew each other.”

”How many people did you “talk to?”

”I don’t for sure—20, maybe?”

“So it wasn’t just me, there were others—other people that you made feel special, the type of special I thought was only for me,” Benji cried, tears forming in his eyes. Jorge tried to comfort him by holding his hand but Benji jerked his away from him angrily.

”You were the only one I really loved, Benji.”

”Really? It seems to me that I’m just a random pick out of 20 other possible guys,” Benji sobbed.

”You know that’s not true,” Jorge said, trying to calm his panicked lover down.

”No I don’t, actually, I don’t even know what’s true anymore now that I know you were flirting with several other people when I was over here rethinking my entire sexuality because of you!” Benji cried. Jorge crawled up beside the brunette and held his hand. He didn’t try and pull away from him which he took as a good sign. 

”I’m sorry, Benji. I never meant for you to feel this way. But I just really need to tell up you—,”Jorge gently turned Benji’s head so that they were looking at each other,”—that you are the only one person out of all my DMs that I wanted to meet. I never regretted anything with you, Benji and I don’t regret rejecting all my DMs just to be with you. I love you more than I could ever love anyone I ever flirted with. You’re not a pick and choose, Benji, you’re my boyfriend and I’m so thankful for it. 

Benji blinked through his tears before pouncing on Jorge and hugging him tightly.   
  


“You mean that?” Benji mumbled.   
  


“You really are an idiot, Benji, of course I do.”  
  


“I love you,” Benji said. 

“I love you, too,” Jorge replied.

Suddenly, Benji pulled back from the hug and started attacking Jorge’s lips.

”I’m. Still. Hard. And. I. Still. Really. Want. To. Have. Sex. So. Can. You. Fuck. Me. And. We’ll. Just. Call. It. Makeup. Sex,” Benji breathed out between each kiss. Jorge smiled and nodded, flipping them over and getting on top of his boyfriend once more.

**Author's Note:**

> rushed ending but it’s 4 am and I’m sleep deprived so...


End file.
